


Consent

by bugheadieg



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: 2x17, Dom Jughead Jones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Archie Andrews, Jealous Jughead Jones, bettys a serpant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadieg/pseuds/bugheadieg
Summary: What would happen if Betty did get that tattoo in 2x17





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic please no hate! But Tips do help! Please comment and say what you did and did not like.

_It was a normal Saturday morning in the town of Riverdale, Archie at Riverdale high for some football practice and the vixens doing the same. Until Cheryl Blossom realized a certain Betty cooper was missing._

 

_"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8"_

_"Saturday practice is over my vixens, scatter"  All the vixens went back to the locker room and change but Toni stayed for a pops date with Cheryl._

_"Toni, Have you see Betty anywhere she hasn't been at practice since Thursday"_ Thursday Betty have been getting her tattoo, a  _Serpant_  tattoo. "Oh, you haven't heard Betty joined the serpents, I don't know how the hell she got in but Jughead practically begged me" Cheryl spit out her water, "Betty? A seprant the perfect girl next door?, I have to tell Archie!"

Cheryl Practically ran down the hall to catch up with Archie who was currently waiting for Veronica, but Veronica decided to go on a Saturday Gossip Session with Kevin at Pops.

"Archie! Archie!" Cheryl practically was yelling right now but she loved to cause some chaos.

"Oh, Hey Cheryl," said the sweating redhead. "I have news that I think you would love to hear!" Cheryl's voice was perky and high pitched, Archie knew that this had to be big. "You know your beloved best friend Betty Cooper? Shes a  _Serpent_ now! Probably thanks to her hobo boyfriend" Archie sat there for a solid 30 seconds not believing what he was hearing. "Betty a serpent?" Arche chuckled. "She would never join, shes too perfect. Does Veronica know?" she knew Veronica would have solid confirmation. " I don't know text her, but I do believe she's with Kevin at pops right now" Cheryl flipped her red locks and walked to the locker room

* * *

 

"Guys, Guys!" said Archie running into Pops.

Veronica and Kevin's post turned their heads knowing the worry in Archies voice meant something was wrong. "Archie, whats wrong?"

"Bettys a serpent now" Kevin scoffed and turned heads to look at Veronica whos eyes were closed trying to think why the hell her best friend would be apart of a biker gang. "How could Betty be a serpent? Shes practically a nun, I expect her to be a virgin for all her life" Kevin said jokingly still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"wait, you think Bettys a virgin?" said Veronica "Oh do I have a story for you" Veronica was giggling through all of this trying to keep a straight face. "Ok, so, numbe1: Remember how i told you that we all went up to the cabin that weekend?"    "Please don't remind me," said Archie wanting to plug his ears like a 4-year-old. Veronica ignored the comment and continued.

"We heard Betty and Jug, _you know_ , go at it. Then when I asked her about it and practically begged her to spill the details, she told me that she and jug did some very  _kinky_ stuff."

"Oh.My.God," mumbled Kevin still wondering how some so perfect and pure be into that. "Anyways, she told me that she dressed up in black lingerie and a black wig-" Veronica was cut off, "Jug was into that?" Kevin questioned. "Oh he was very into it, trust me. Okay Story number two: you know how betty always stays after school to help jug with the blue and gold? Well, I had forgotten something in my locker so I went to the school at around 7 and heard some noises. Me being me peeped in the blue and gold office room and saw those two-" 

"God please stop Veronica," said Archie acting like a child. "I would rather not hear about my best friends sex life" Archie knew about betty ad jughead for a while but he would ever guess that those two could do any more than hold hands. "Just a little bit longer Archie and then we will address how were handle betty copper being a gang member. Anyways, I saw those two in a questionable position.' Veronica chuckled taking a sip of her coffee. "How bad?" asked Kevin

"Bettys hand tied up while she was topless bad" Veronica can't stop smiling and giggling at the fact that Jughead Jones would be into such kinky things. 

"Do you guys think that Jugheads a-bad influence?" Archie said out of the blue, " I think we should break them up"

* * *

_With Betty and jug living together and FP knowing the Cooper women curse he had made sure those two were never alone but now he had to take an extra shift at pops. So now Betty and Jug were finally alone._

 

_"you know better,"  said Jug "I am loving your tattoo,"_   Jughead said while smirking. "But I think I would look better with a little hickey, don't you think? 

"Yes Juggie," said Betty wet with desire.

"But I think you're going to have to earn it" Said Jug pushing her on the couch with him on top. "because good girls don't get punished, They don't have to _beg_ for it"

 

 


	2. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica,Archie, and Kevin discuss there plans for betty and Jug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic so no hate and constructive criticism is always appreciated!

 

 

_"Break them up?'_ Veronica was shocked as her boyfriend's comment, Sure she didn't like the idea of Betty being a serpent but She would never have thought of breaking them up.

"Well yeah, think about it, before Betty started dating Jug she was an innocent pure girl, now shes a gang member and sexual 24/7. We should make a plan or-"

"I'm in" Kevin hated the fact that Betty was a Serpent and he didn't want her to get in drugs or do something she'll regret. "I don't want betty hurt, if that means breaking them up, so be it."

"Ronnie?" Veronica looked up at her boyfriend she hated to say no to know that even if she doesn't want to break them up she couldn't say no to them.

"Fine" Veronica scoffed "I'll do it" Veronica felt guilt she knew those two were meant to be with each other. The way Betty got all giddy when she talked about him and how cuddly and soft they were. She tried to ignore these feelings and join her friends back in the conversation.

"Whats the plan?" Archie sat there trying to think for a solid 30 min "What if-Maybe I try to get her to like me again, She liked to be at the beginning of the year why wouldn't she now-"

 

"Hey look its strawberry shortcake" Cheryl And Toni had just got back from vixens practice for a usual Pops date. "So" Cheryl made Archie move into a chair she just pulled up and she and Toni sat in the booth. "what are we talking about?"

"How to break up Jug and Betty, I - _We-_ think that Jug will get her into some serious danger, were just doing it for her safety"

Cheryl looked at her Toni with a mischievous look on her face. "Well T.T any ideas?"

"I don't really know about this guys" Toni looked concerned and guilty "Jughead is a lot happier with Betty, when they were broken up its all he talked about"

"I say we go with My plan" Archie had confidence he honestly thought he could take Betty away from Jug, Just Like That.

"And what would that be Archikens?" Cheryl and Toni have always gossiped about Archie having feelings for betty everyone knew he was jealous it was clear

"I'm gonna win Betty back" Archie grabbed his blue and gold jacket and walked out of Pops to start looking for Betty.

 

* * *

_Betty and Jughead decided to spend the day at the blue and gold office.\, figuring out student council stuff and writing articles._

 

"Betty, I know you're excited to be a serpent but I'm scared that I might-" He started to think about Penny's threat to Betty  _all snakes have a soft underbelly_. He couldn't live with himself if he had put her in danger.

"Juggie" Betty smiled knowing how protective her boyfriend was "I'm fine, I'm safe, I promise" 

Jughead just stared at Betty admiring her beauty. "God I love you" Jughead really did love her. He's never known what love was like until he met Betty. "C'mere"

They started aggressively making out, tounges fighting for what seemed like life. Just when jug was about to pull her top off a certain Ginger walked in.

"Hey Betty" He knew he could win Betty back he was the perfect fit, He didn't care about Veronica right now. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a Pops date?

"Arch-"

"Shes busy- _pal_ " Jughead said in a musky tone

"wha-" said Archie confused on jugs reaction "Doing what"

"Me," said jug picking up his bag and walking out the door, holding Betty's hand, and shutting it a little harder than he should.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
